Second Chances
by jsms99
Summary: When Mark shows up at Addison's hotel room door, neither of them thought they would be talking about that again.


Second Chances

I was lying in bed in a white tank top and white pajama short, flicking through channel on the hotel's TV. I didn't find anything interesting so I turned if off. I found nothing else to do so I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I heard a knock on my door as I took my hair out of the French twist I had foolishly put it in this morning. My fingers danced through my hair, attempting to smooth out the curls.

I opened the door and Mark stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"You."

"Wha…!"

He pushed me through the door, closed it with his foot, and turned to press me against the door all in one fluid motion. He kissed me, his mouth hot against mine.

He pressed his body into mine and his fingers tangled themselves into my hair, pulling me ever closer to him. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues battled for dominance, his finally winning out.

My hands slid on his waist and I tugged at the hem of his shirt. We pulled apart long enough for him to pull the shirt off and discard it before he attacked my mouth again.

I felt his nimble fingers start to slowly pull my tank top up, revealing my stomach, then my bra.

"Don't ruin this shirt Mark! Half of my clothes ar…"

"Shut up," he told me, reinforcing his statement by sucking on my lower lip. I moaned as his hands danced over the skin exposed by my tank top and finally settled on my hips.

He started trailing kisses down my neck, sucked lightly on my collar bone for a few seconds before continuing to my breast. He pushed the bra aside and started alternating between sucking and biting. I moaned and tangled my fingers into his hair and ground my pelvis against his.

He unsnapped my bra as I started working on his belt buckle. I let the bra fall to the floor and went back to work on the belt. I slid his pants down as far as I could get them before he stepped out of them and pulled away from my breast.

"Bed?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Mmhmm." I moaned, yearning for him to continue what he had been doing.

I kissed him, tangling my fingers into his grey speckled hair again and he led me to the bed. The edge o the bed hit the back of my knees and we fell onto the bed. Our lips never separated.

He cupped my mound with his hand and applied light pressure, teasing me. I reached between us, aiming for revenge. My and closed around his clothes member and he moaned.

"Careful Red, I don't know how much of your insanely hot body I can take. It's been a few years. So damn hot!" he mumbled to himself. I let go of him and started to push his boxers down. He slid down my body, taking my short with him. "No panties, Addie?"

"Derek through me out yesterday and won't let me get my clothes."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

I was taken aback by his question and suddenly felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to talk about feeling tonight unless they were ones of ecstasy.

"Please Mark, just get over here." He hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then bent to pick up his boxers again. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do this again Addison; I can't just be someone to fuck when Derek isn't here. We both hurt him and I need to know I did it for a reason.

I pulled the sheets up to cover me and looked down. "I can't just forget eleven years Mark."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking if we have a future together.

"Of course!" My head shot up and I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me. "Mark." He turned towards me. "Get back in bed."

"Addie…"  
>"We don't have to do anything." I sighed, realizing the only thing that would get him back in bed. "Let's talk about us."<p>

"I don't know Addie. I don't know how long I can do this."

"Mark!" I laughed, hoping he'd lighten up. When he didn't, I started to get worried. "Mark." I repeated, but softer this time. "I'm not going back to Derek. He's with Grey."

"Why'd you do it?"

He was still standing at the foot of the bed. I knew what he was talking about now and looked down at my hands.

"I couldn't trust you. I didn't want to be left alone with a baby while you were off screwing your flavor of the week."

"I wouldn't have…"

"Would you? Would you have stayed Mark? If our baby was crying in the middle of the night and you had just gotten off of a long shift, tell me you would offer to let me sleep longer and take care of her."

"I… uh…I don't know Addie. I don't know what I would've done."

"I needed to know Mark. I couldn't…"

"You couldn't not be in control!" he yelled at me. He calmed himself and continued. "This is not what I planned on talking about tonight." He shook his head and I realized he loved me, and had for a while now.

"Once the divorce in finalized, we can try again." I startled him and I could tell. Out of every answer in his head, none of them had been that. I crawled to the end of the bed and kneeled in front of him. He was still about three inches taller than me. "We could start right now if you take the boxers off." My fingers played with the elastic waistband and he smiled.

"Say it."

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, I love you."

"I love you too Mark Sloan. I have for a while now I guess, I just never realized it." I smiled at him and my fingers on my right hand snaked into his boxers and brushed his member.

"I love you in so many ways Red, right now," he paused and I held my breath. "I love you for your body. Come here."

He pulled my body to him and we nearly crashed to the floor. We laughed together and I knew everything between us would be okay. I would divorce Derek, he would stop flirting with every female that moved, and we would be happy together.

"One thing Mark," I interrupted his attempt to slide down my body and tease me. I knew him so well. "We're going back to New York."

"Agreed," he told me as he trailed kisses down my stomach.

I smiled and then moaned as his tongue and teeth teased me to no end.


End file.
